


Профориентация

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. В не столь отдаленном будущем Мерлин возводит башню. И это не вызывает у Артура никаких подозрений. Правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профориентация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Job Orientation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Переведено на [Arthur/Merlin OTP Fest 2010](http://www.diary.ru/~arthurxmerlin/?tag=2258306), тема № 16: The Nightmare Begins (Начало Кошмара).
> 
> Бета переводчика: daarhon

       — ...в жизни не видел столь нерасторопного слуги.  
       «Знакомые слова», — отметило затуманенное сознание. Мерлин моргнул: взгляд его заметался между разбитым пузырьком (одна штука), рассыпанной белладонной (три унции), поднимающимся к потолку бледно-фиолетовым дымом и Калебом (слуга Мерлина, одна штука). «О боже мой. Нет».  
       — Я этого не говорил, — вскричал Мерлин в отчаянии. А вдруг ему теперь хватит сил, и стоит только очень захотеть, как желание тотчас сбудется и...  
       — Ступай, Калеб, — раздался у двери чей-то голос, и Мерлин закрыл глаза: ясно же, что это ему лишь снится, — у Верховного Мага плохое настроение. И пожалуйста, пожалуйста, расскажи об этом всем, кого встретишь. Считай, что это приказ.  
       — Д-да, сир.  
       Мерлин упрямо таращился на фиолетовый дым, пока не закрылась дверь, и послышался едва различимый скрежет металла о дерево. Подняв голову, Мерлин окинул взглядом человека в доспехах, который как раз занял самый удобный стул, устроил ноги на подлокотнике, откинул со лба прядь влажных светлых волос и смотрел в ответ с веселой злостью в глазах.  
       — Ничего этого не было.  
       Артур запрокинул голову, насмешливо кривя губы и наблюдая, как на потолке расплывается фиолетовое пятно.  
       — Добрый вечер, лорд Мерлин. Как продвигается ваше изучение...  
       — Я тебя в лягушку превращу, клянусь.  
       — Когда-то давно, — начал Артур, как и положено самому настоящему мерзавцу, — я тоже страдал от унижения, которое причинял мне нерадивый слуга своей неумелой помощью. Это испытание, я знаю, но у высокого положения свои трудности...  
       — Маме было бы так стыдно, — вставил Мерлин, страдая.  
       — ...твоя мать едва не забила последнего слугу до смерти, когда тот попытался отравиться твоими запасами, — утешил его Артур. — Ты же знаешь, что она сейчас внизу, с Гвен? Можно спросить, что она об этом думает.  
       — Ты плохо на меня повлиял, — Мерлин в отчаянии обвел рукой комнату (на удивление удобную) с кроватью (огромной, с изумительно мягкими простынями) и камином (весьма согревающим). — Раньше мне нравились соломенные тюфяки, небольшие комнаты и...  
       — Блохи.  
       — Блохи! Погоди-ка, — Мерлин прищурился, заметив ставшую еще шире ухмылку. — Неженка.  
       — Деревенщина. Прибери тут, — велел Артур, указав на уже улетучивающийся фиолетовый дым. Одно слово, произнесенное едва слышно, и беспорядок исчез, а Мерлин уставился на Артура, раздумывая, не окажется ли это слишком тяжкой изменой, если сделать то же и со своим королем.  
       — Могу я помочь как-нибудь еще, ваше величество, или вы здесь только затем, чтоб позлорадствовать?  
       Артур махнул рукой.  
       — Прячусь от советников. А ты продолжай, что ты там делал, — слегка нахмурившись, Артур снова (в десятый раз на этой неделе) оглядел комнату. — Ты уверен, что...   
       — Я не создавал эту башню с помощью магии — как ты любезно предположил — только чтобы позлить тебя. Она всегда здесь стояла.  
       Как-то так. Конечно, не совсем так, но что поделать.  
       — Из-за нее замок кажется неровным, — продолжил делиться подозрениями Артур, — того и гляди упадет. Да еще эти облака за окном.  
       Мерлин не стал смотреть. Все могло быть. Он немного выпил в ту ночь.  
       — Хочешь, наколдую тебе такую же? — поинтересовался Мерлин. Артур донимал его этой башней всю неделю, с самой коронации, и кто знает, чем все закончится, — может, Артур и вовсе потребует новый замок. Конечно, Мерлину это по плечу, но хотелось не потакать донельзя избалованному королю, а напомнить ему, как звучит слово «нет».  
       — Мм. Не сегодня, — ведь Артур считался благоразумным королем и, разумеется, не стал бы просить себе замок сию же минуту. Нетерпеливо заерзав на стуле, Артур пристально посмотрел на него, весьма и весьма многозначительно: наверняка позабыл, что Мерлин ему больше не слуга.  
       (Хотя, если уж говорить начистоту, кем он стал, волшебником? Разница невелика. Изменились не столько его обязанности, сколько обязанности всех вообще, превратившись в Разновидности Услужения, как назвал это Артур. Если думать об этом в таком ключе, поступки Артура обретают гораздо больший смысл.)  
       Мерлин огляделся в поисках второго самого удобного стула. Тот послушно запрыгал по полу, остановившись возле огня, и Мерлин пошел к нему, заметив краем глаза, что Артур с интересом за ним наблюдает. Усевшись, Мерлин уставился в огонь с хмурым видом, пытаясь не дергаться от непривычного ощущения хорошей шерсти на коже. Он так и не выведал, какая судьба постигла его старую одежду, но зная Моргану и Гвен, мог быть уверен, что никогда ее больше не увидит.  
       — Итак.  
       Артур округлил глаза, чтобы показать, что ему очень-очень скучно. Мерлин пытался не злиться на то, что пятьсот ступенек ничуть не помешали Артуру добраться сюда. Несмотря даже на чертовы доспехи.  
       — Они знают, где ты, — сказал Мерлин.  
       — Советники? Гм, ну да, но теперь Калеб скажет им, что ты не в духе, так что они рассядутся, прикинутся храбрецами, но даже близко не подойдут к этой части замка. Здорово, правда?  
       «Боже, — подумал Мерлин, — ведь так все и будет». А еще ступеньки. Лишние движения в восторг советников не приведут.  
       — Ну, еще бы, — спустя несколько секунд Мерлин вздохнул и сдался: — Помочь тебе с доспехами?  
       Видеть, как Артур улыбается, всегда доставляло ему удовольствие, но на сей раз улыбка, которой его одарили, просто ослепляла. Артур вскочил на ноги и ждал, наклонив голову, и Мерлин подумал, что тому ужасно идет быть королем.  
       — Подыскал бы себе нового слугу, — заметил Мерлин, расстегивая плащ.  
       — Зачем?  
       Мерлин откладывал в сторону каждую деталь, и действия были настолько привычны, словно ничего не изменилось, хотя изменилось все. Прошла всего неделя, и Мерлин знал, что случившееся все еще должно быть для него потрясением, но не ощущал ничего подобного. Артур всегда был королем. Просто так вышло, что теперь у него есть еще и корона.  
       — Так ты собираешься подниматься сюда каждый раз, когда надо переодеться?  
       Артур взглянул на него.  
       — Наверное, придется.  
       Мерлин сдался.  
       — Так что хотели советники на этот раз?  
       — Вообще-то, искали тебя, — ответил Артур и потянулся погладить по плечу. Мерлин шлепнул его по руке.  
       — Срочное собрание сегодня днем. И больно же.  
       Мерлин обошел Артура, чтобы расстегнуть ремень.  
       — Что-нибудь интересное?  
       — Сказали, что столько ступенек, на их взгляд, — это слишком. Намекнули, что следует приказать тебе перебраться туда, где тебя легче будет достать.  
       Мерлин фыркнул, дав понять, что он об этом думает.  
       — Ага. И я приказал им сделать пару упражнений с Бэдвиром.  
       Руки Мерлина замерли, а губы дрогнули в улыбке, стоило представить старого лорда Форлоя, оставленного на милость Бэдвира.  
       — Похоже, не хотелось тебе их выслушивать.  
       Артур пожал плечами и послушно поднял руки, когда Мерлин стал снимать с него кольчугу.  
       — Опять хотят, чтобы я нашел себе жену.  
       Мерлин не стал долго раздумывать над ответом:  
       — А. Да.  
       Кольчуга вдруг показалась тяжелее обычного; Мерлин отнес ее в угол и выиграл несколько секунд, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.  
       — Я сказал «нет».  
       Мерлин подумал, что этот разговор мог бы и подождать; советники, эти законченные идиоты, слишком рано завели об этом речь. Они еще не до конца изучили Артура.  
       — Может...  
       — Не начинай.  
       Когда туника была отложена в сторону, по телу Артура прошла легкая дрожь: остывающий пот холодил кожу. Мерлин сделал так, чтобы в комнате стало чуточку теплее, осторожно наблюдая, как Артур шагает к огню.  
       — Мне не нужна жена.  
       Мерлин вздохнул. Слишком рано, но дело уже сделано, и теперь они будут изводить его почище Морганы и с куда меньшим очарованием.  
       — Вообще-то, тебе нужна жена, — от сказанного даже не стало больно, ведь ничего неожиданного не происходило. — Спешить некуда, но...  
       — Мне не нужна жена, — сказал Артур, не глядя на него.  
       — Тебе нужна королева. И наследник.  
       — Я бы предпочел Мерсию, — Артур искоса посмотрел на него, и его взгляд, бесстрастный и безмятежный, напоминал поверхность тихого озера с бурными подводными течениями. То была безмолвная мольба сменить тему, и Мерлин оказался не в силах отказать ему в этом. — И возможно, новый замок.  
       Мерлин закусил губу, пытаясь не расплыться в улыбке.  
       — Совсем маленький, — продолжил Артур, еле сдерживая улыбку, — с разводным мостом и рвом.  
       — Ты просто капризничаешь, потому что не удалось оставить себе того морского змея.  
       Змея они отпустили, ведь тот не нападал и не был враждебно настроен, он просто заблудился, отчего чувствовал себя очень и очень несчастным. Артур все никак не мог выкинуть его из головы.  
       — Тогда стоит прилечь на минутку, пока Бэдвир не начал нас искать.  
       Бэдвир был настоящим великаном. Мерлин не сказал бы, сколько потребуется ступенек, чтобы его остановить, но одно совершенно ясно — не очень много.  
       — Оставить тебя одного? В твоей комнате полно места, и она будет здорово выглядеть, если убрать ее в фиолетовых тонах. Я могу там поработать.  
       Королевские апартаменты вычищались сверху донизу. Мерлин без конца спотыкался об Артуровы туники и оружие в разных углах комнаты и убирал их подальше, и только потом вспоминал, что находится не в комнате Артура, и что уборка больше не входит в его обязанности.  
       Артур фыркнул, увлекая Мерлина к кровати и переплетая свои пальцы с его, а тот подумал о бессонных ночах в покоях Утера, о том, как сгорали бумаги в камине, символизируя конец одной эпохи и зарождение следующей. Никак не удавалось вспомнить, приходилось ли в те дни кому-то из них спать в кровати, а не там, где подкосятся от усталости ноги.  
       Он слишком молод, чтобы указывать королю; именно об этом думает Мерлин, пока Артур устраивается рядом, — слишком молод, чтобы говорить то, что Артуру нужно услышать, а не то, что хочется. Шеи коснулось теплое дыхание, Артур наконец улегся поудобнее, прижавшись к нему всем телом.  
       — Отец всегда оставался верен матери, — проговорил Артур, и Мерлин невольно замер. — Со дня свадьбы и до самой смерти. Я такой же.  
       Мерлин напряженно кивнул; ничего другого он и не ждал.  
       — Знаю.  
       — Я ни разу не изменял, — сонно пробормотал Артур, успокаивающе гладя его бок. — Ни разу.  
       Мерлин нахмурился и попытался расслабиться, успокоиться и не ощущать ненависти к женщине, которую никогда не видел, но которой придется служить. Кто знает, возможно, сделка того стоит; Артур — король, и закон о запрете магии отменен, его собственное положение при нынешнем дворе Камелота вроде бы утвердилось, но почему-то Мерлин этого совсем не чувствует.  
       — Ну конечно, ты не будешь изменять.  
       — Не изменял.  
       — Что?  
       Артур что-то пробормотал, оторвал голову от подушки и нахмурился. На высокой скуле проступал синяк: очевидно, рыцари, всю эту неделю прятавшиеся по окрестным деревням, снова расхрабрились, стоило Артуру ступить на тренировочную площадку.  
       — Не изменял. Никогда. А ты что, думал, я каждое утро жду, пока ты уйдешь, чтобы трахнуть первую попавшуюся служанку?  
       Мерлин уставился на него.  
       — Мы об одном и том же говорим?  
       — Мне вот тоже уже интересно, — Артур нахмурился еще сильнее, не скрывая раздражения. — Уверяю тебя, у меня не было ни времени, ни намерения...  
       Мерлин глубоко вздохнул: это же Артур, и даже в лучшие времена разговор с ним напоминал что-то среднее между реальностью и тем бредом, что он нафантазировал, когда злился в последний раз.  
       — Я никогда не думал... — и это было ложью лишь отчасти; он и правда никогда об этом не задумывался, во всяком случае не очень часто, но доказательств не находилось. — То есть...  
       — Да что ты? — голубые глаза подозрительно прищурились, и Мерлин вдруг живо себе представил, каким образом мог получить столь необходимые ему доказательства. Это случилось бы на виду у всего двора, понял он в ужасе. Артур всегда любил все драматизировать.  
       О господи боже.  
       — Нет! Конечно, не думал!  
       — Тогда почему мы спорим? — Артур толкнул Мерлина в плечо, укладывая рядом с собой, и снова обернулся вокруг него, обняв с такой силой, что стало тяжело дышать. — Засыпай. День был ужасно длинный, а вечером нас ждет собрание.  
       Какое-то время Мерлин молча смотрел в огонь.  
       — Артур, — медленно начал он, ведь это же Артур, и любой разговор с ним уже на три четверти закончен у него в голове задолго до того, как кому-то еще будет позволено вставить хоть слово, — когда ты женишься, я не жду...  
       — Что я сохраню честь? Очень мило, — его легонько куснули в шею. — Заткнись, а?  
       — Я пытаюсь сказать, — начал было Мерлин, все еще не зная толком, что собирается сказать. Он повернулся, потянув Артура за руку. Тот никогда не умел притворяться спящим. — Артур, хватит дуться. Просто...  
       Артур раздраженно распахнул глаза, затем наклонился вперед, запустил руку Мерлину в волосы и вовлек его в удивительно нежный поцелуй, медленный и теплый, и Мерлин вынырнул из него, вконец растерявшись. Лизнув его в губы, Артур уставился на него на мгновенье, и в глазах его снова появилось это выражение, как при первой встрече. «Ты идиот, — говорили они. — Господи боже, какой же ты идиот».  
       Сон с Артуром в одной кровати приносил больше пользы, чем самая горячая интрижка; Мерлин вернулся мыслями к беседе и нашел глагол, на который поначалу не обратил внимание: «Не изменял».  
       — А. Ты имел в виду меня.  
       Артур недоверчиво покачал головой.  
       — Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я написал письмо? — невинно поинтересовался он. — Изволь. «Дорогой Идиот, я никогда не хотел трахнуть кого-то еще и никогда не захочу. Мне нужна королева. Не жена. И, уж конечно, не прямо сейчас. И да, я заметил твои неуклюжие попытки отдалиться, не устраивая сцен, но башня — это уже слишком, тебе не кажется? Обязательно жить в ней? И откуда у нас вообще эта чертова башня? Ее не было раньше. Врать ты не умеешь. Засыпай давай, пока я не забыл, что нельзя забить тебя до смерти. С любовью, Артур».  
       Мерлин моргнул и высказал свое мнение (благосклонное) по этому поводу:  
       — Понятия не имею, почему я в тебя влюбился.  
       — Могу сказать то же самое, придурок.   
       Артур снова поцеловал его, очень нежно, а потом отстранился, сощурив глаза.   
       — Хочешь поплакать и обменяться локонами? У тебя есть кольцо. Я сплю здесь. — Артур немного помолчал, раздумывая. — По крайней мере когда удается поспать.  
       Мерлин нахмурился.  
       — Я думал, что получил кольцо за то, что стал Верховным Магом.  
       С другой стороны он только что предположил, что Артур постоянно забывает, что в обязанности Мерлина больше не входит убирать за ним. Вполне могло оказаться, что Артур жил здесь всю неделю, а Мерлин просто не так часто сюда заходил, чтобы заметить.  
       — Нет, за это ты получил титул, — сухо ответил Артур. — Я поищу тиару матери. Может, она больше подойдет? И ты переберешься в более доступное место, чтоб я не умер от изнеможения? Пятьсот ступенек — не впал ли ты, часом, в крайность?  
       — Господи, — вздохнул Мерлин, — ладно, хорошо.  
       Несколько секунд он не мог вспомнить, как дышать, и просто позволил Артуру притянуть его к себе, уткнуться горящим лицом в шею. Руку, тяжелую и теплую, Артур устроил у него на шее, а подбородком уткнулся в макушку. Мерлин подумал, что, наверное, смог бы немного поспать. И добавил:   
       — Я не знал. Об этом.  
       Артур прижал его к себе еще крепче, дрожа совсем чуть-чуть. А может, Мерлину это только казалось.  
       — Теперь знаешь.

        _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст — сиквел к фику [The Tale Of The Sea Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22604) by seperis.


End file.
